The Gray Side
by Hinchman
Summary: DEH, Death Eater's Headquarters, was attacked one night by a muggle girl Ekaterina Katyayani Fallenwing. She finally gets captured but not before losing her memory, now she becomes a deh officer. What adventures await the muggle girl in her new wizarding life?


**A/N: Haha this all just came to me in a moment of boredom. Don't know if I'll make this a complete story, it might just be a oneshot, might not. It all depends on you amazing viewers. So message me or post on here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowlings or her characters. P.S. I'm not posting this on every chapter since saying it once is good enough. **

**Oh yeah and the characters Sirius, Lily, James, Tonks, Remus, Peter and other characters are just my own spinoff of them, like reincarnation. Also this story might include some muggle terms and whatnot, but since I am writing in a muggle point of view I get to. So HA! Also this is an original OC story so it does have Sirius and them but also my own clash of OC's to have fun with. This is a slightly futuristic world so the DEH is more like an office building. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1:**

**_Deh_**

It was quiet and dark, though these weren't the normal conditions of 'quiet' and 'dark'. The normal definition of 'quiet' was 'with little sound' yet this quiet was more of an eerie silence. The 'dark' around wasn't 'dark' in the sense that it lacked light, it was suffocating darkness. The kind that seemed to take your very breath away and leave you feeling claustrophobic. This is how I feel, not to mention that I don't know exactly where I am.

I woke up around ten minutes ago in this suffocating, silent darkness to find that I was tied to a chair. Rigidly sitting up on what felt like a cold metal chair. My arms were clasped by the biceps and the forearms. My legs were clasped by my thighs and calfs, the only other part chained was my torso. I rolled my neck and felt the familiar popping of my bones. It woke me up more, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

The room smelled like a hospital, disinfectant rubbing alcohol and latex. I used my other senses to feel around the room. It sounded silent but I realized something, it wasn't silent, it was quiet. The ceiling above me had the sound of footsteps that varied in stride and length, heaviness and delicacy. There must be many people above, I was probably in some kind of office or something. The metal below me was smooth and felt very clean, I was probably the first to sit in this chair. I heard more noises outside my door and suddenly the door opened and a click sounded before a second's delay the lights came on.

"Oi," I said and moved my arms to cover my eyes from the blinding light but the clasps held my arms strong. "Ow," I winced as the cold metal dug into my skin.

"Don't move too much, you'll hurt yourself." Someone said from the doorway. It was a masculine voice and I looked up to see a man, his hair was a pale silvery-blond that lay down his back in a pony tail that had multiple holders in it. He was wearing the strangest assortment of clothing, a white shirt with a pair of beige slacks and a black cloak over it.

"Who are you?" I asked and glared into his silvery gray eyes. He was around 6'4", slender and undeniably handsome. His face had sharp features, strong jaw, some dark blond stubble on his face, he wore a pair of rectangular, silver-rimmed glasses that covered is silver eyes.

"Armand Malfoy the III," he said. "And who might you be?"

"Ekaterina Katyatyani Fallenwing," I said.

"Well that's a mouthful," he said. I could tell he was trying to be the mean interrogator here yet I wasn't scared of him.

"Most people call me Ekat," I said.

"And who are 'most people'?" Malfoy asked.

"They are," I trailed. Flashes of faces crossed my mind, a red-headed girl with green eyes, a pink haired girl, three guys who were handsome and then a mousy looking guy.

"They are what?" Malfoy asked.

"What?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Who are the people who call you Ekat?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said coldly.

"Let's start a different conversation then." He said and pulled a chair over to me. "Why did you break into our headquarters?"

"Headquarters?" I asked and looked around, "So that's where I am. What kind of headquarters?" I asked.

"Death Eater Headquarters, DEH for short." He said then put a hand over his mouth. "How did you do that?"

"Deh?" I asked, not bothering to answer is question. "Funny name. What are 'Death Eater's'?" I asked.

"Followers of the Dark Lord," he said then covered his mouth again. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" I asked confused.

"Getting information out of me. It's like I'm the one locked in a chair not you!" He said.

"I am locked in a chair aren't I," I stated the obvious and pulled my arm up a bit to see the chain. "Rather strong metal isn't?" I said and looked back up into his eyes.

"Why did you break into DEH?" He asked.

"I broke in here?" I asked. This story was making less and less sense. "Why?"

"I don't know why, that's why I'm asking you." He said and rubbed his temples. "You are impossible to talk to,"

"Good," I said. "I'm supposed to make things impossible." It seemed like a generic response that easily slipped out of my mouth but I had no recollection of ever saying anything like it. "What did you give me that made me lose my memory?"

"You lost your memory?" He asked. "Tell me what you remember." He looked genuinely concerned and maybe a little bit relieved.

"My name is Ekaterina Katyayani Fallenwing. Born April 1st. I also remember," something flashed in my memory, a glass ball of some sort. "A ball of glass,"

"The Vault," he said.

"Vault?" I asked, coaxing the information out of him.

"That's where you were headed before Ezra managed to _Stupefy_ you," He said then stopped himself from continuing. "Stop that," he demanded.

"What's in the Vault?" I asked but Malfoy changed the subject.

"Where did you study?" He asked.

"Study?" I asked back.

"Where did you learn to fight? Your persuasion skills?" Malfoy said. "You beat twenty armed wizards, fighting muggle style no less, and then right before you opened the Vault Ezra shot you with a spell."

Two words caught my attention, 'wizard' and 'spells'. "When you say 'wizards' what do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't know what a wizard is?" Asked Malfoy. "I suspected you of being a wizard as well, just thinking you were above everyone else by fighting bare-handed."

"Well what is a wizard?" I asked.

"A magical person, we can use magic." I was quiet for a second when he finally replied and started to laugh.

"You honestly expect me to believe you?" I asked while laughing derisively. "If you are a wizard then prove it," I tried to talk him into using his magic.

"Fine," He said and pulled a stick of wood out of his pocket. "_Relashio_!" He shouted and suddenly all the clasps on me were released. I shot up from my seat and went into a handstand, my legs twisted and I kicked the wood out with one foot and the other foot connected with his jaw. He stumbled back in a daze and I swiped his stick of wood and ran out of the room.

"You really are a nitwit," I said and locked the door behind me. I glanced down at the stick of wood in my hand and waved it around, a golden spark appeared and I put it in my pocket quickly. It must have been the wizards wand. I quickly walked down the corridor, not looking around until I reached a staircase.

_Up or down?_ I wondered before deciding up was the way to go. I heard voices and the sound of footsteps descending the hallow staircase. The next thing I knew I was flipped upside down with hanging from the stairs by my fingers.

"The hell did I do that?" I whispered then quieted as the people walked down.

"You're telling me that Malfoy and his squadron were actually attacked by a muggle _girl_ and taken out?" Snorted one of the voices, male I detected.

"Yes, and he is interrogating her." Laughed the other, male again.

"Now that is something I have to see." Said the first voice and then they disappeared out the door I had left. Suddenly I was on the right side of the stairs.

_How the hell did I do that?_ I wondered again, but this was no time to solve this because a voice started to sound loudly over the whole building.

"CODE THREE-SEVEN-TWO-TWO-SEVEN-THREE-THREE!" Shouted a voice. It reverberated around and I realized it was Malfoy's voice. _A speaker?_ I thought. _No. Something else. _Sonorus_. Wait, how did I know that? What the hell is _Sonorus_ anyways?_ I shook my head. It didn't matter. Code three-seven-two-two-seven-three-three meant Code Escapee.

"Now how did I know that?" I whispered and smirked. "Whatever, time to get my ass in gear and move along." I started to move. Quickly and quietly. "Soft and quick as shadows we must be." I giggled, wait a second. What was that from?

When I reached the end of the staircase there was a hallway with doors on each side. "Nott, you go down I'll go up!" Shouted a female voice from the bottom of the stairs. I heard hurried footsteps from below and quickly went down the hall.

"Damn, damn, damn," I hissed as every door I tried was locked. I found one door, at the very end of the hall, that was unlocked. I opened the door and slipped in to close it as quickly as I could.

"Who is there?" Asked a voice behind me. I turned to see a guy around my age, he was like a miniature Malfoy except his silvery-blond hair was sleeked back along his head and his eyes weren't covered by a pair of glasses. "You!" He shouted and reached for something that looked the same as the one I was carrying. I pulled it quickly out of my pocket and pointed it at him,

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted and his wand flew out of his hand. I looked down at the wand in shock, how the heck did I just do that? I leaped forward and put my hand over his mouth as he was about to say something. The stomp of footsteps and a rap on the door sounded.

"Ezra, open up!" Shouted the same female voice as before.

"Tell her you're fine," I said and removed my hand. He glared at me. "Please," I said.

"Go away Auntie Trix, I'm trying to sleep." He shouted back in a convincing sleepy voice. Trix, I assume her name was, went away. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"I'm Ekaterina Katyayani Fallenwing," I said.

"Mouthful of a name," he remarked.

"Most people call me Ekat," I said. "Well if I knew people they probably would have."

"I thought you were a muggle," he said and pointed at the wand.

"Muggle?" I asked.

"Non-wizard," he explained. "Yet you were able to use that wand."

"I thought I was too," I said. "Guess I'm full of surprises,"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was being held prisoner here, are you a prisoner too?" I asked concerned.

"Heavens no, I'm Ezra Malfoy," He said.

"Ah, the famous Malfoy, the one who stunned me." I said and then cocked my head. "Will you help me? I mean I know I broke into this place but Malfoy," I grabbed his hands in my own. "I can't be hunted. I don't even know what to do."

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"I could teach you a few moves, apparently you deh guys aren't so hot on fighting," I laughed.

"Oh you want to see fighting," he said. It was working, he was starting to fall for my trap.

"You want to be hurt again?" I asked. "Then help me, if you don't convince them to let me stay they will kill me. I know you know that, I don't know how I know but I do." I pulled his hand closer. "Please,"

"Ekat, we don't know each other," Ezra said.

"Perfect opportunity, Ezra, I can't die like this. Not knowing my life, its horrible," I said. Ezra was about to respond when the door behind me burst open.

"Make your next moves carefully," said the cold voice of a woman behind me. I turned slowly and raised my hands. "Good choice." She smiled at me but before I could get a good look at her she shouted "_Stupify!"_ And I crumpled to the ground. Not before hearing Ezra yell.

"Wait, Trixie!"

**A/N: Woah, so the first chapter is always the strangest and the hardest to understand . . . well when it comes to my writing it is. So then how about you read and review and tell me what you want to hear my lovelies.  
**

**Hinch.**

**P.S. Extra points to whoever says where "Soft and quick as shadows we must be" is from. And who said it.**


End file.
